godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
King Caesar
King Caesar (キングシーサー, Kingu Shisa), also spelled as King Seesar or King Ceasar, is a bipedal monster from the Toho produced Godzilla series. Caesar's appearance was inspired by the Shisa, a beast that looks like a combination between a lion and a dog. The shisa is prevalent in Okinawa mythology and is of Chinese origin. Its first appearance was in 1974's Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. He has made another appearance in 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars. History Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla In the Showa series, King Caesar was the guardian of the Azumi family. He could be awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. The Black Hole Aliens knew about King Caesar and that it would awaken to prevent them from attempting world domination. When their MechaGodzilla was repaired after being damaged, the aliens sent the mecha to conquer the Earth once more. King Caesar was awakened and he confronted the robot. At the beginning, King Caesar was able to successfully fight back by absorbing the mecha's eye lasers through his own eyes and then reflecting the projectiles back at his adversary. However, MechaGodzilla was too strong even for the guardian and almost killed King Caesar. However, Godzilla arrived to aid King Caesar. Still, MechaGodzilla was more powerful than both of them and horribly outmatched the duo. Godzilla gained a magnetic attraction ability during the fight and used it to pull the robot towards him. Godzilla held his robotic doppelganger in place, allowing Caesar to ram the mecha repeatedly. Godzilla finished off the machine by ripping off its head, and fell into the sea when MechaGodzilla's body exploded. King Caesar then returned to the rock formation from where it came. Godzilla Island Godzilla: Final Wars In the Millennium series, Caesar was one of the many controlled monsters of a race of alien beings known as Xilians. He appears in Okinawa (in a twist of irony, as he was its protector in the Showa series), an island part of the Kyushu archipelago in Japan. King Caesar stomps through a factory, crushing everything in his path. Suddenly, an enormous flying object arrives on the scene and removes the giant creature. The same thing happens to all the other monsters that were attacking the cities throughout the world. The Xilians come and tell Earth that they saw that the planet was under attack and destroyed the towering titans to save Earth and that a meteor is falling to Earth, threatening all life. However, it is discovered that the Xilians were controlling the kaiju and that Gorath does not exist. The Xilians then release the kaiju to finish destroying the cities. However, Gotengo freed Godzilla and lured him to the places where the controlled kaiju were so he could fight them. King Caesar, Anguirus, and Rodan are teamed up and released on Fuji to defeat Godzilla. When King Caesar and Rodan charge at Godzilla, he jumps on top of Anguirus and the two crash into each other. He then rushes at Godzilla, but is pushed into a mountain which he gets on, and then jumps at him. Godzilla catches him and then throws him onto Anguirus. Anguirus rolls up to a spiked ball and takes out Rodan. Godzilla kicks him at Godzilla but turns at the last second, crashing into the pteradon. Frustrated, he lunges at Godzilla, but he throws Caesar towards the other kaiju. Godzilla successfully defeated them, and they were thrown on top of each other in a pile. Instead of being killed, Godzilla let them live and moved on to Tokyo. King Caesar, along with Anguirus and Rodan is one of the three enemy Kaiju in Final Wars which Godzilla did not kill, in an homage to the Showa series, when all three monsters were his allies. Their fate is unknown however. Abilities King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to use various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close combat. He is rock-solid, able to withstand a horrible beating before going down. It is possible that King Caesar is a golem-like monster, as his body seems to be made of rock with gems for his eyes and on his forehead. His most notable ability, however, is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. He used this twice with great effectiveness against MechaGodzilla before the cyborg wisely changed tactics and used his missiles instead. However, this special ability of his is not shown in Godzilla: Final Wars for no energy weapons were used against him. In video games such as Godzilla: Unleashed, the Okinawan deity kaiju has to ability to transform raw solar energy into searing beams of heat from his eyes. Filmography *Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla *Terror of MechaGodzilla (stock footage) *Godzilla Island *Godzilla: Final Wars Video Game Appearances *Battle Soccer *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Unleashed King Caesar appears in the video game Godzilla: Unleashed as a playable character, sporting a look with similarities to both and era designs. He is able to fire solar heat beams from his eyes. Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height: 100 meters Weight: 75,000 tons "King Caesar is a mystical defender of the Earth. Unlike the other Earth Defenders, King Caesar is specifically concerned with the well-being of humanity, and will respond to events that threaten human beings. King Caesar's strongest asset are his powerful legs, which have tremendous strength and flexibility. King Caesar's entire body is a capacitor, storing and refocusing the sun's energy into searing beams of heat, which he projects from his eyes. In battle, King Caesar can absorb the energy from his opponent's weapons, which both protects him from ranged attacks and provides him the power necessary to engage fast-moving opponents at range. His internal batteries are not unlimited in their capacity, and there is a possibility of overload should King Caesar absorb too much energy without quickly discharging it." Gallery King Ceasar Anatomy 2.jpg|Anatomy 1 King Ceasar Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy 2 king Ceasar and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla.png|King Caesar and Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla thCAZES4FU.jpg Final Wars King Caesar.jpg Kingcaesar2005 002.gif Bandai6inSeesarMM.jpg|A figure of King Caesar by Bandai Japan Bandai Vinyl Wave 9 - King Caesar.jpg|A King Caesar Bandai Creation figure King Caesar Bandai Toy.jpg|Concept art for the Bandai Creation toy Toy_King_Caesar_ToyVault_Plush.png|King Caesar Godzilla Origins Plush In Other Languages *Spanish: Rey Caesar Trivia * In King Caesar's first on-screen appearance in Godzilla: Final Wars, a traditional Japanese style roof can be seen in the foreground with a shisa statue on it. *King Caesar's leonine roar was "borrowed" from Toho's version of the monster King Kong. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, King Caesar is one of the only two Kaiju who were directly being inspired by a mammal, (the other being Krystalak, who however seems to be combination of cat and reptile). *A cutaway view of King Ceasar shows something unexpected: the creature's insides appear to be constructed of brick, metal, and other bits and pieces of superstructure. This implies that Caesar may have actually been a statue constructed by the Okinawan people. This revelation also explains the beasts inexplicably heavy weight; the beast weighs in at a hefty 30,000 tons, heavier than most other monsters in the Showa series, including the cybernetic (and partly metal) Gigan, and even Godzilla himself. *King Caesar and Anguirus were said to have been originally considered for inclusion in Godzilla 2000: Millennium, although it does not appear that the idea got past the planning stage. Also it is unknown whether or not Anguirus and King Caesar were going to somehow fit into the script for Godzilla 2000: Millennium, or if they were going to fit into a completely different story. *In the fan-made Toho Kingdom parody of Star Wars, King Caesar is an Imperial officer. He is one of the four people who talk at the meeting. *King Caesar is the savior of Okinawa, but ironiclly, in Godzilla: Final Wars, he was intended to attack the city he thus protected for generations. It should be noted that Godzilla: Final Wars isn't apart of the Showa continuity. *King Caesar has his own theme song. Poll Do you like King Caesar? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island